A Dazzling New Start
by jasonpleasant
Summary: The Dazzlings come back from the Mirror world and begin their path of reconciliation with Princess Celestia and the other ponies in town but the problem is, after all the damage that they have done in the past, the ponies are not sure if they're going to be trusted, or not. Twilight insists on helping them change but Jukebox James had another idea of helping them as well.


Princess Twilight along with Jukebox James and the Dazzlings, come out of the mirror into Canterlot Castle. Princess Celestia noticed the two ponies by surprise and then notices the dazzlings in their pony form. She smiles and asked who they are and Adagio chuckled saying that they were the sirens. Shocked by their answer, Celestia called the castle guards to lock them up in a dungeon but Twilight stopped the freak out before the dazzlings were taken away. Twilight calms down Princess Celestia and explains to her why they come back; Jukebox tagged along saying that they want to change their evil ways and have friends. Truthfully, Aria Blaze did say that her music career isn't starting up yet and along with that, Sonata Dusk says that she's retired from babysitting. Princess Celestia's heart filled with joy as the dazzlings told her their story and decided to give them a second chance.

The dazzlings smiled, but in a sudden burst, Sonata disappears and reappears on top of Aria. Aria pushes Sonata off as Adagio gave a small chuckle. Sonata asked how she did that disappearing act and Twilight answered that all unicorns have the power of magic and she will have the honor of using it the proper way. Sonata looked into the mirror with a big smile and jumped all around like a young school pony. Aria and Adagio, surprised by this fact and full of anticipation, run up to Twilight and ask what kind of ponies are they. Twilight answers them saying that Aria's a Pegasus and Adagio is an Earth Pony. Aria was happy about herself but Adagio was a little disappointed at the fact that she has just a green thumb. Jukebox walks up to her saying not all Earth Ponies can't have just a green thumb and they can do all sorts of things. Jukebox gives examples of the ponies that he's known or heard of in Ponyville including Vinyl Scratch, Octavia, Applebloom, Applejack, and Pinkie. JJ even tells her that he can teach her some martial arts he's learned his older cousin Ol' Blacc. Adagio smiled and began to feel confident about being an Earth Pony and decides to take the chance.

The Dazzlings kneeled down to Princess Celestia saying that they are ready to change. Celestia greatly appreciates the offer and gives them the opportunity to go for it. Twilight magically appears next to the dazzlings and takes them back to Ponyville but Jukebox tried to tell her that he can help as well but Twilight was caught in her excitement to listen. A smiling Celestia gives JJ a little nudge encouraging him to go along and try his best to help them in his own way, and with that being said, JJ smiles back and catches up with the other four back to Ponyville.

As soon as JJ caught up with them, Twilight began touring the Dazzlings around the town. The three were fascinated at all the sights and Adagio if they can have a look around but Twilight answered they can't cause she's insisting that she's gonna teaching everything there is to know about friendship. Jukebox in the back, tells her that visiting other places is one way to make new friends and the dazzlings began to listen. As soon as Jukebox was about to start his second sentence, Twilight interrupts him saying that he'll just get in the way of teaching; but Jukebox was just trying to help after all, even though he may be bullied in the past, that doesn't mean that he can't help others make new friends through life experience sometimes. Twilight shook her head with a smile and told the dazzlings to come with her to continue the tour making Jukebox a little upset.

During the tour, The dazzlings talk about what JJ said and decides to take the chances and go to different places with him. The dazzlings snuck away from Twilight to find JJ and then ask him if he can help make new friends. JJ accepts the offer and began visiting his favorite place in Equestria, Sugarcube Corner. Twilight continuously walks down the road but then turns around and notices the three mares are gone. Assuming that JJ had something to do with it, she rushes over to Sugarcube Corner to find them. Meanwhile, at Sugarcube Corner, JJ was telling Pinkie Pie and the cake family that the dazzlings came to town to reform themselves and make new friends. The dazzlings nodded in agreement as JJ told them and Mrs. Cake decided to make a cake as a Ponyville welcome, but JJ insisted that they'd have donuts instead, due to the fact that Aria gets a little crazy with cake. Mrs. Cake giggles and whips up a donut for each and every pony and Aria thanks JJ for saving her from craving. As the donuts were passed around, JJ asked why can't Aria eat cake; Then Adagio tells the story of Aria's crazy craving. 3 minutes, as the story comes to a close, the dazzlings (including Aria), JJ, Pinkie Pie, and the cakes all laughed.

Then suddenly, Twilight opens the door and found the ponies laughing with the first new friends that they made with JJ's help. Twilight told them that JJ will just get in the way with her teachings as foretold that she is the princess of friendship. JJ comes up to Twilight saying that not every pony has to be a royal to learn about friendship, but Twilight says that if he's not a royal or an element of harmony, he doesn't know anything about friendship. The dazzlings walk with Twilight out the door saying goodbye to the cake family and Pinkie, which she says that they'll be great friends sooner or later. JJ says that that's what he was trying to tell Twilight in the first place. Mrs. Cake comes up to him and tells him that everything will be alright and go catch up with the others and see if he can tell her before it's too late. As JJ thanks the ponies, he runs out the door to catch up to them.

The four arrived at the castle of friendship and Twilight was about to start the lesson in friendship. Jukebox comes down the road but the castle door slaps him to the ground. He gets up until Spike accidentally shoots a small fireball at his rump making him jump in pain and got poked by a thorny bush. The painful stallion opens the door to find Twilight and the others, but instead, he found a little place for him to heal up. Adagio started talking about how their first experience of meeting new friends felt good in her heart as well as Aria and Sonata, and they would wish to see more. Jukebox comes in all healed and told them that they can and takes them for another friendly visit.

They soon arrived at Sweet Apple Acres and JJ saw Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity with the CMCs. The three Elements noticed the sirens and instantly prepares for battle, but JJ stops them and tells them that they're starting a new life and want to make friends. He added that he's helping them and Sonata said that he did a good job with the last visit at Sugar cube Corner and gave him a kiss on the cheek making him blush. The three elements calmed down and decided to make the introduction more proper. Back at the castle, Twilight is continuing her lesson but the dazzlings are gone again with Jukebox. Twilight then gets furious as to thinking that Jukebox is just hanging out with them and decides to put an end to it. At Sweet Apple Acres, the apples with Adagio helps them with some apple bucking, Sonata with Sweetie Belle and Rarity modeling new clothes, and Rainbow Dash with Scootaloo and Aria have a little race. Jukebox calls the dazzlings to visit Fluttershy and the dazzlings follow saying goodbye to the 6 ponies.

10 Minutes later, after explaining to Fluttershy what the dazzlings are doing, Fluttershy introduces to some of her animal friends including Angel Bunny. Aria admits that she's a little bit of a Tomboy and a little bit of a girly girl so being around cute animals, is an ok thing for her. After that visit, the gang head back to the castle. Jukebox calls Spike to invite the elements over along with other ponies for a welcome party. Sonata gets blushy about JJ from the first time they danced in the mirror world and then Adagio with a smile gives her a little push encouraging her to make the first move. She walks up to JJ asking if this works out they could hang out a little bit more. Jukebox pondered on that request for a minute or two and then accepts the offer. After an hour, every pony came to the castle to welcome the dazzlings. Twilight soon bursts through the door giving the stink eye and walks up to JJ asking what EXACTLY is he doing. JJ answered that he's helping the dazzlings make new friends making Twilight furious of the fact that her lesson is a complete disaster. She said to JJ, "Maybe you can stop a wormhole and maybe you can deliver a piece of furniture from time to time, but no pony and I mean NO PONY teaches lessons about friendship, but me!". JJ tells her to look at the new friends that they made and every pony does know that the sirens we're bad in the past but he told them that they're starting a new life now and going down a different path. Twilight was too stubborn to see what Jukebox is saying is true and tells him to do her a favor and GET OUT. Jukebox walks out the castle heartbroken but then tries to explain again that he's only trying to help, but Twilight still furious yelled "OUT!". It was over. Jukebox walked out of the castle as Twilight slams the door and heads up to her library saying to the dazzlings that she'll deal with them later.

Spike comes in trying to console Twilight and it worked out a little bit. Twilight was still a little furious of what JJ did but overall, she kinda feels bad of what she did. Adagio rushes up to Twilight informing that Sonata's gone and in shock, Twilight gets out of her furiousness and calls Aria to tag along and begin the search. Meanwhile, at Fluttershy's cottage, Jukebox is staring in the night sky for some stargazing, he gazes at them for a few minutes until Sonata finds him. She lays down on the floor with him to do a little stargazing herself. The two ponies begin to blush really hard and then looked at each other thinking that they might have a thing. The blushing stops when Fluttershy calls Jukebox down for a minute. Moments later, Jukebox opened the door to answer it, and Twilight was there waiting for him; But Jukebox slams the door in anger. Knowing how very sensitive Jukebox is, she uses a kindly stare to make him go back to Twilight. Jukebox breathes in and out a couple of times and does so. He opens the door telling Twilight to make what she has to say quick.

Twilight apologizes for snapping at JJ and he accepts it saying not every pony has to be a royal or even an element of harmony to learn about friendship. Twilight now realizes that he was only trying to help even though snapped at her saying that that was he was trying to tell her from the beginning. He then apologizes after losing his cool and then asks Twilight to talk with him in private. Jukebox talks to Twilight on what a beautiful girl Sonata is, in his case, JJ says that she's a KNOCKOUT. Twilight giggled after that statement and tell him to try to ask her out, but JJ was too nervous to say it. Twilight calls Sonata over to the two ponies and JJ begins to blush really hard. He then says to her everything she told Twilight about her but much to his surprise, he forgot that he already is Sonata's boyfriend and the two are just blushing too many times. Twilight giggled a little bit saying that it happens to every pony when it comes to love at first sight and the three ponies went back to the castle of friendship

The other two dazzlings soon bump into Twilight, Sonata, and JJ. The ponies laugh and brush themselves off and began to head back to the castle. during that long walk, Sonata gets blushy again. Adagio asked if something is wrong with her. Sonata tells her that she's in love and Adagio smiles. The welcome party was still going on when Twilight and the gang came back to the castle and Twilight announced to every pony that she would like to apologize about what they witnessed. Every pony greatly accepts her apology and Twilight revealed another piece of surprising news. Twilight told every pony that JJ and Sonata are officially boyfriend and girlfriend and ever pony cheered. Starlight out of curiosity asked how can they be boyfriend and girlfriend when they first met. Sonata answered that it was love at first sight.

A few minutes later, Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, and baby Flurry Heart came to the party. They apologized about being late cause Flurry Heart had a small accident. "No harm, no foul," said Twilight, and soon or later, More guests came to the party. It was really turning into a big welcome for the dazzlings but Twilight was curious about how every pony is not freaking out over the fact that they actually the sirens. Jukebox said to her that he was the one who told them about it from Sunset Shimmer and gave the pony folk a heads up on what they are doing as of right now. Twilight was surprised that JJ took care of the situation and probably thought he did it out of love or something. JJ replied "Yes I like Sonata and No I did it cause I wanted to help. I thought we went through this already". Twilight laughed at the deja vu moment and continued on with the Party.

When the party was over, JJ went on to the castle's balcony for another moment of stargazing. The dazzlings came out to thank him for helping. JJ smiled as a "you're welcome" response to them. Both Adagio and Sonata kissed him on the head but Aria gave him a hoof bump instead. A few minutes later, the dazzlings headed in their new room just about to get some shut-eye but before doing so, they have a little chat on what's next for them. Adagio says that making new friends is kind of cool and now that they have a lot they don't know where to start. Sonata excitedly calls out for a taco take out but Aria calls that the worst idea she's ever heard. Sonata retaliates by saying Aria's the worst. The two began fighting on who's the worst until they laugh it off and Adagio laughing along, calmed the two mares and tell to get some sleep. As soon as Adagio was about to turn out the light, she started to begin thinking of what's gonna happen to their future. She'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
